Promise
by Narulover17
Summary: Sasori makes Sakura a promise


I thought I killed him but on the day I returned from my mission with Naruto and the others I was proven wrong. I was sound asleep in my bed when I heard my window creek open. The presents of new charkra filled the room and I was well aware of my uninvited visitor. Reaching for the kunai I kept hidden under my pillow I waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When I felt their presents next to me that's when I decide to strike. Lunging for his neck I was abruptly stopped when he grabbed my wrists. The visitor stared down in Sakura shocked eyes. "Impossible..." She whispered.

"I dont understand, you died. I watched you die!" she yelled at him. Sasori of the Red Sand, How is it even possible she thought. Less than two days ago Lady Chiyo and Her as he spoke his last words. So how is it possible that he's still alive?

He smiled sincerely at her "My my you sure are cute when your confused". Sasori push her downward on the bed so she was now sitting. "What the hell is this?! Some sick mind game?! If it is I don't want to play!" She yelled again.

Sasori chuckled "Now Sakura I wouldn't be so loud if I were you. You might wake your parent, and don't think for a second that I wont hesitate to kill them". Grinding her teeth Sakura tried calming her anger looking Sasori and the eye she asked "Tell me what you want or I wont hesitate to kill your ass for the second time" She hissed.

"Playing tough again I see, now I'm really interested. And as for I want, its simple. I want you Sakura"

Now she was mad again, there was no way in hell she was going to let this Freak turn her into another one of his puppets. "I wont let you turn me into a puppet!"

A puppet? Sasori asked. "No no you are mistake my dear, if I turned you into a puppet then it would have been a complete waste of time follow all the way here. What I want you for Sakura is very simple. I want you to make me feel human again"

Sakura anger changed she was now confused by Sasori statement. What did he mean by making him feel human again. "What do you mean by human again?"

Smirking Sasori released her wrist and they fell to sides "During are battle I never felt so alive, So human. Being a puppet as I am, I don't required to feel love, anger or loss. You made me feel something I haven't felt in years."

"How can I make you feel human..." Sakura said quietly. "You made of wood and nothing else and this-". Sakura pressed the tips of her finger's against Sasori chest where his "heart" was.

"And this thing you call heart, is barely a heart at all".

Sasori grabbed her hand and pressed it against his "heart" "It might not be a real heart but it steal beats". Sakura eyes lowered with sadness she never thought she could feel sympathy for the enemy

especially since Tsunada spent two years training her not to feel at all.

"Sakura, I plan on returning myself to a human body, and when that day comes I will return for you. That's a promise" Before she could speak everything went black, when she woke the sun was up and she stilled in her bed. She sat up confused looking around her under the pillow to find that her kunai was in the same place. It must have been a bad dream she thought. And that's how she took it and she never dream about him again.

A little over a year later and Sakura came home crying. The war was over and Naruto convince Sasuke to come back. When Sakura was alone Sasuke healing his wounds. Sasuke had said some pretty llhorrible things that left Sakura in tears.

When she came home Sakura slammed her bed room door shut and slid down it. Bearing her face in her knees she let the tears just roll down her face. For a couple of minutes Sakura sat in silence crying not even noticing the man that stood in front of her.

Touching her face Sakura looked up her teary eyes looking up into Sasori brown ones.

"You deserve better Sakura" Sasori said wiping the tears from her face. "You have a human body" Sakura said.

Kneeing down in front of her Sasori took her face into his palms. "A warm human body..."

she said touching his hands.

"Sakura I came back like I promise, and I wont be leaving with out you" he whispered. Sakura looked into his eyes. She couldn't leave just abandoning her village but that she thought back to what he said earlier. You deserve better...and he was right she did deserve better. For half of her life Sakura spent loving Sasuke and no one else. End even after the several attempts of being killed by him Sakura never stopped loving him. It was time for a change.

Sasori stood up his eyes growing angry "I wont take no for an answer Sakura". Sakura stood up now grabbing the collar of Sasori shirt. Crushing her lips on his now warm ones. Sasori wrapped his arms around Sakura bringing her in closer. Pulling away to breath Sakura whispered "Ill stay by your side till I die, I promise".

Sasori smiled and lead Sakura out to the balcony, into the night, and far away from the village. Never returning to the village again. Spending the rest of her life traveling by Sasori side and living a long and happy deserving life.


End file.
